


Warm-blood

by starryparks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author is slow, Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pinning, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Nomin are best friends:), Renjun is bad a feelings, Thanks for still reading, Vampires, chensung are married, fluff?, i guess, jaemin is soft for renjun, that one markhyuck moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryparks/pseuds/starryparks
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this, Jaemin?" He asked as he caressed Jaemin's cheek, eyes full of doubt.Jaemin glanced into those beautiful crimson-red eyes of his before answering with confidence,"Yes."_The story of love between creatures that aren't supposed to intersect. How will it end?[Vampire Renjun x Human Jaemin]





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Important note:
> 
> Vampires are frowned on in Jaemin’s world, although some people think that they are just like humans, most people despise vampires. The vampires in my story act just like humans, the only difference is their strong immune system, immortality and their diet.
> 
> These vampires can live forever, but their weakness will kill them. The Vampires could not stand harsh cold weathers as it weakens their immune system. They will have to stay in a warm place during that time or else they will end up dying.

 

 

It was during a normal lunch time when Jaemin first encountered him.

 

He didn't know his name that time, but he felt that a cupid's arrow shot across his heart when he saw the boy. It was literal love at first sight, he thought as he continued to gaze at the ethereal boy at the other side of the cafeteria.

 

“Jaemin-hyung, you’re staring too much,” Jisung commented. Jaemin immediately blushed and covered his face, trying to deny. The two friends of his looked at each other and grinned, finding a new topic to have fun teasing about.

 

“Jaemin-hyung has a crush!” Chenle singsonged, Jaemin screamed and lunged at him, covering his mouth before looking around to see if anyone heard that.

 

“Oh my god, shut up guys,” Jaemin groaned. His two friends are a year younger than him, yet they always try to find an opportunity to tease him as much as possible. He still loves them tho, as they have always been with him throughout his whole school life.

 

He watched the boy chat with his friends as he sighed, gazing dreamily. He has never seen such a beautiful boy in hi s life. Jaemin even bets that he could be way prettier than any idol in general, although he has been crushing on Wanna One for so long, even crying at their disbandment last year. Just then, he felt someone pinching his cheeks. He stopped all his daydreaming and looked up, smiling as he is happy to see his longest friend, Jeno.

 

“What’s this about you having a crush huh?” Jeno grinned at Jaemin while pulling away his hand to open his milk carton.

 

“Nothing much, are you just here to tease me like those two?” He glared at Jisung and Chenle, who’s busy trying to play a game on Jaemin’s phone.

 

“I’ll have to see who he is first.” Jeno shrugged, looking at where Jaemin was gazing, expression changing in a second. “So, you know him right?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Well, yeah.His name is Huang Renjun, a literature major. He doesn’t have many friends and rarely talks to people except for his friends, Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck.” he clicks his tongue before continuing, “So don’t get your hopes up too high Nana, he is famous for rejecting people. ”

 

“You’re really knowledgeable about people huh?” Jaemin mockingly said as he watches Jisung trying to poke Chenle's eyeballs out with his carrot sticks since the other 'insulted his diet', what Jisung said.

 

“Well, people call me a social butterfly for a reason.”

 

Jaemin laughed, “You wish.”

* * *

 

 

The second time he met him was at the rooftop. Jaemin was really tired so he decided to ditch class and go to the rooftop to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, there's someone there, taking his spot. The guy was gazing out at the sky, leaning his head on the railing. Jaemin wants to retreat back since his usual spot is taken anyways. He halted his footsteps when the man turned around.

 

Huang Renjun.  

 

Now that they are closer, Jaemin could really see Renjun's beauty gleaming in the sunlight, his pretty soft brown eyes squinting due to the sun, his pale clear glowing skin bringing out his pale pinkish lips out more and his clothes look like they were made for him, matching every detail of his body.

 

Jaemin then realised that he is staring, again.

 

The other just stared at him back for a while before nodding, acknowledging Jaemin's presence, before walking past Jaemin and heading out of the rooftop.

 

Jaemin's breath has been hitched since the start of the interaction, letting go once the boy has left. He decides to just stay on the rooftop, climbing up to his usual spot and trying to sleep, ignoring the slight interaction just now. Although he has a crush on that boy, he never actually had the guts to talk to him, mainly because he thinks that Renjun is too “out of his league”. The most he could do is to just secretly look at the other whenever he isn’t looking, or just admire his presence in general.

 

He even managed to get a boyfriend with that crush, the guy confessed to him, saying how he couldn’t get enough of how pretty Jaemin is. He eventually accepted as he just wants to move on with his crush. 

 

The first few weeks of their relationship, his boyfriend treated him well and he was so happy, yet the feeling of guilt grew in his heart. He didn’t forget his crush on Huang Renjun at all.

 

It felt like he only dated his boyfriend for his own sake, that’s what making Jaemin feeling so guilty.

 

On the annual prom, his boyfriend asked him out to the prom and Jaemin agreed. He has been waiting for the guy to show up and yet he can’t help but notice Huang Renjun laughing at the other side of the room with his friends while eating. He turns away from the scene and continued to wait for his boyfriend near the entrance. He knew that if this carries on, it will hurt his boyfriend too, who has been nothing but nice to him the whole time they have dated.

 

Jaemin should just stop dating his boyfriend, as he felt no love but only gratitude towards the other. He should stop before the other had the wrong idea. The breaking up is today.

 

Jaemin felt the familiar embrace from his back, turning around to see his best friend, Jeno, who is slinging his arm around him. Jeno immediately noticed the other’s distress but he didn’t question, knowing that Jaemin would eventually tell him about it. 

 

“What are you doing here? Let’s go get some food shall we?” Jeno pulled off his smile before dragging Jaemin away from his spot. Behind him, Chenle and Jisung were holding hands and talking about their games happily. Seeing their sincere love towards each other should have made him jealous, but he has already been used to it.

 

After all, they have known each other since they were born and have dated for many years. Chenle and Jisung’s bond is stronger than any couple, yet they have never excluded their friends in their relationship despite often prioritising each other over others.

 

He looked over to Jeno and smiled.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

He ignored the vibrations of his phone in his pocket.

* * *

 

Jaemin glanced up at the night sky from the balcony, his white suit gleamed at the dark. His long eyelashes fanned on his cheeks as he blinks, teeth biting his pink, soft lips as he ponders about how he should just end it off with his boyfriend. He decided to just rant about everything to Jeno, who scolded him so much about his carelessness but still cared so much about him nevertheless. Jeno told him to just break it off if there are no feelings involved at all, which is what he intended to do at the same time. He asked his boyfriend to meet him at the balcony, his boyfriend was puzzled at the weird conquest but relentlessly accepted it because he’s too nice.

 

Jaemin is never going to forgive his own self in breaking the heart of such a wonderful, kind and gentle guy. He laughed at his patheticness, drowned in his own self-pity.

 

“Jaemin!”

 

Here it goes, Jaemin thought as he gave a small smile to the guy. His boyfriend, Justin, ran to him. His face gleamered with sweat, giving his skin a soft glow from the dim light of the balcony. He immediately gave Jaemin a huge embrace before Jaemin pushes him away.

 

Justin immediately sensed that something is wrong as he noticed how Jaemin isn’t as bright as before. He held both of Jaemin’s hands and asked, “Is something wrong Jaem?”

 

Jaemin looked up and met the eyes of his boyfriend’s, they are shining with worry and sadness just for him. This made him feel an instant pang of guilt surging through his body. Tears streamed down his flaccid cheeks like beads of pearl dropping from a necklace. His heart starts to ache with regret and guilt, making him crouch down.

 

“Jaemin? Are you o-” Justin was alarmed at his actions, but was immediately cut off by Jaemin.

 

“I’m sorry J-Justin, I-I can’t do this any further,” Jaemin starts to choke on his tears, looking up at his boyfriend with sorrow and shame.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I’m breaking up with you Justin, I don’t have any feelings for you anymore.”

 

He expected something to come, a punch, a slap, anything.

 

Nothing came, except for footsteps running away. 

 

Jeno came to Jaemin a while later to check on him, the younger immediately lunged on him, crying in Jeno’s arms and constantly repeating his ‘sorry’s. Jeno patted his back to comfort him, whispering ‘it’s okay’s when it’s not.

* * *

 

Jaemin squat at the entrance of the pr0m venue, watching everyone leaving happily with their own dates. His eyes are still puffy from all that crying. His friends have all gone home, Chenle and Jisung happily staying over at Jisung’s whereas Jeno leaving in a hurry for a family situation. Jaemin smiled at Jeno, who was worried about leaving Jaemin alone, that he will be calling a taxi home. Now he is just squatting at the entrance, wallowing deeply at how much of an asshole he is.

 

Really, he shouldn’t have just accepted Justin’s confession from the start.

 

“What’s wrong?” A voice suddenly spoke. Jaemin flinched at the sudden voice, looked up and almost gawked but quickly looked down right after.

 

It’s Huang Renjun.

 

His crimson red suit with black highlights made him look so much more beautiful, his blond hair styled really neatly. He looked so much more gorgeous when he’s near. The other looked at him with curiosity and squat down beside him.

 

“Is there anything interesting here that you have to keep looking down or is there something going on?” Renjun suddenly asked. Honestly, Jaemin is just shocked at the fact that Renjun is talking to him at the moment.

 

“I-I uh” Jaemin stuttered, overwhelmed by the sudden question.

 

“Keep going,” the boy encouraged.

 

“I broke up my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Suddenly, those looks of curiosity got mixed with the looks of sadness and pity, which made Jaemin frown. He shouldn’t be telling the other this anyways, but words kept spilling out of his mouth and after a while, he realised that he’s crying.

 

How pathetic, first you broke up with the only guy who might love you, now you're crying in front of your crush? Unbelievable.

 

Renjun looked really alarmed when tears started flowing out of Jaemin’s eyes, he has zero idea how to comfort a crying person so he just pats him on the back awkwardly.

 

“I’m sorry, I just met you and I’m crying oh my god this is so embarrassing I’m so-“ Jaemin’s words got cut off as Renjun pulled him to a hug. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, this is not your fault, crying I mean. The breaking up isn’t totally your fault as well, ” Renjun says as the other cries into his embrace. 

 

Although Renjun’s skin feels cold, his simple gestures and words warmed Jaemin’s heart up. His heart starts beating rapidly and he hopes that the other wouldn’t know about it.

 

After a while, Jaemin immediately stood up, apologised after thanking Renjun. The other smiled before asking for his name and number.

 

“You seemed nice, I want to be your friend.” The other said as he punched in his number in Jaemin’s phone.

 

“How?”

 

“Just because.”

 

After that, they started being friends. Renjun trying to open Jaemin up to him as much while Jaemin being cautious of his own feelings. Both of them did not neglect their own friends but they tried to hang out with each other as much as possible, strengthening their bond.

* * *

 

3 months later...

 

Jaemin’s always on his phone with Renjun, just happily chatting online with the other and updating each other about their days. Although Jaemin still has a crush on Renjun, he ignored his quickening heartbeat whenever the other replied to his messages.

 

One day, as Jaemin was watching the latest episode of Produce 48 and cheering for his bias Miyawaki Sakura and Ko Yu Jin on his phone, the radio’s news suddenly announced :

 

“A dead body is found lying on Busan, Haeyadwae Road in a pile of snow...The doctors have checked and found the body to be a vampire. This proves our theory of vampires not being able to withstand harsh, cold weathers and go into hiding. Have we finally found the way to make the kind go extinct? Stay tuned on FM Lee Teuk’s Radio to find out more! See you again next week, at the same time, goodnight!”

 

Jaemin frowned at the news, vampires haven’t done anything bad to the humankind, so why are humans so against them? Jaemin has once met a vampire before and that experience makes him realise that vampires aren’t evil at all.

 

_ Flashback... _

 

_ Back when Jaemin was only 6 years old, he was out with his mother to buy groceries. That time, he was really playful and would always wander around without telling his mom, always getting her worried.  _

 

_ This time, as Jaemin’s mother was buying groceries, she met her old friend and they began chatting. Jaemin was bored and decided to go out and explore since he couldn’t understand much from the adults’ conversation. _

 

_ He noticed a little alley beside the shop and went inside. The alley is full of random graffiti and old abandoned houses. The walls are covered in a thin layer of dust. Jaemin decides that there’s nothing much for him to explore, so he wants to go back to his mother. _

 

_ Until he heard a low growl. _

 

_ Jaemin froze, slowly turning around to face the creature. A ferocious hound almost as big as him is currently growling at him, angry that Jaemin entered his territory.  _

 

_ Jaemin loves dogs, sure those cute little puppies and all that, but this one looked really terrifying. It has a large scar across its face, its teeth baring out as its eyes looked at him hungrily and it’s legs looked like it’s about to pounce. _

 

_ Jaemin immediately screamed and ran away, deeper in the alley, the dog chasing after him. He ran and ran, getting really breathless but noticing that the dog’s still chasing him made him run on adrenaline. _

 

_ However, things aren’t good for Jaemin as he eventually ran into a cul-de-sac. The dog walked slowly towards him, huge teeth baring out as it decides to pounce on Jaemin. At that moment, Jaemin fell back and screamed, waiting for the impact to come. _

 

_ When he noticed that there’s nothing on him, he slowly opened his eyes. _

 

_ There’s a guy in front of him. His head covered by his hoodie and he kicked the hound away, causing it to whimper in fear and run away. _

 

_ The man turned around and Jaemin was shocked. There’s blood on his face, near his mouth. The man immediately noticed it and wiped it off with his sleeve. Jaemin is still scared after that incident and he patted Jaemin’s head and smiled. _

 

_ Jaemin then noticed the fangs and curiously pointed at it.  _

 

_ “W-What’s that?” _

 

_ The man stopped smiling but instead held Jaemin up, letting him have a closer look at his face. Jaemin innocently looked at him, making the man smile once more. _

 

_ “Are you a vampire? Mommy told me that Vampires are bad people with fangs that suck human blood! But nana doesn’t think you’re evil..” Jaemin peered more at the guy’s face and grinned. _

 

_ “Sweetie, your mom’s right, Vampires are evil, and so am I.” He pinched Jaemin’s cheek, causing him to giggle. _

 

_ “You saved me! which means you are not evil!” Jaemin huffed and pouted. _

 

_ “Hm.. keep this a secret from your mommy okay? She will scold you about it.” _

 

_ “How did ya know??” _

 

_ “I just do.” He continued to carry Jaemin out of the alley, putting him down once he reached the entrance. _

 

_ Just as the man is about to leave, Jaemin grabbed his hoodie, causing him to turn around. _

 

_ “Thank you!!” Jaemin smiles at him and waved before running back to the grocery store, the man waving back with a smile before walking away. Little Jaemin then noticed how his mother is frantically calling out his name and sprinted to his mother.  _

 

_ “Nana! Where are you?” _

 

_ “Sorry mama, I was exploring the street,” Jaemin said, trying to wipe his mother’s tears. _

 

_ “Nana, please don’t run away anymore okay? I thought I-I lost you.” Jaemin’s mother cried as she hugged Jaemin. _

 

_ “S-Sorry mama,” Jaemin said as he hugged his mother tighter. _

 

_ “Let’s go home okay?” _

 

_ “Okay!” _

 

_ End. _

 

Jaemin smiled at the memory, although the man’s face is blurry in his memory now, he still can’t forget how the vampire saved him. He believes that Vampires are just like humans, just that their diet and lifestyle is different, that’s all!

 

He doesn’t understand why people choose to make a big deal of them and want to hunt them down instead of trying to accept them.

 

The mindset of people will never change, he thought as he turned off the radio, not wanting to hear any news anymore. He just wants to watch finish his Produce 48 episode.

 

He went to bed and texted Renjun goodnight, continue screaming for his biases in the show.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hng IM SORRY FOR MAKING JAEMIN LOOK LIKE AN ASSHOLE HERE but it's not exactly his fault, isn't it?


	2. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter of mine since I took a long time to write this. Have a great day!

Recently, Jaemin feels that he and Renjun have become really close. From texting to occasional ‘hi’s and ‘bye’s to even meet up together and hanging out. Jeno has been complaining about how Jaemin has been leaving him alone with the evil couple, who have been having fun playing with Jeno.

 

Like today.

 

“Jaemin-ah” Renjun suddenly called out.

 

“Hm?”

 

They are currently watching the latest episode of Produce 48 together, cheering for their own biases. Jaemin found out that Renjun watched the show not long ago, as he realised that the other’s phone wallpaper is Wang Yi Ren.  They always bicker about who’s the best in Produce 48, Jaemin supporting Sakura whereas Renjun supporting Yiren (of course), just like the small quarrel just now.

 

“Sakura is the best! How dare you say the opposite?”

 

“Excuse me? Wang Yi Ren IS the best, have you seen her dance? It’s so amazing.”

 

“You’re just supporting her because she’s Chinese like you!”

 

“Well, I’m supporting my own country okay?! Is that wrong?”

 

“We all know that Sakura deserves the centre in See you again, look! Even Daehwi praised her?” Jaemin points to the screen.

 

“Bitch what? Yiren will be the centre, THIS SONG SUITS HER BETTER.”

 

“Wait! The performance of the evaluation stage is coming!” The two immediately stopped bickering and start cheering loudly. When the  performance for “See you again” starts, the two squealed as their biases appeared on stage.

 

“See! The centre for this stage is Yiren.” Renjun smirked.

 

“Look at the stage, it’s obvious that the stage is totally meant for Sakura!” Jaemin fought back.

 

“Still, Yiren is the centre, no complaints,” Renjun said before Jaemin huffed and smacked his back with a pillow.

 

“Whatever, do you want green tea?”

 

“Just don’t poison it.”

 

Jaemin let out a short laugh before walking to the kitchen, Renjun continued to stay on the couch and watched the show. Honestly, if someone tells Jaemin that Renjun and he would become great friends a year ago, he wouldn’t believe it. This situation is already so unbelievable in that sense. He looked at him for a while before turning back, continuing with what he was doing.

 

As Jaemin was making the tea, the other suddenly asked, “What do you think about vampires?”

 

Jaemin looked over to the other, who’s still watching the show. Renjun glanced at him with an unreadable expression, looking as calm as ever, but something seemed to shift around them. 

 

Jaemin couldn’t tell.

 

“Well...I don’t harbour any feelings about them at all, to put it simply, I don’t really care because they are humans like us too, just different” Jaemin contemplated telling Renjun about the vampire that saved his life, but he decided to just tell him another day. He doesn’t know about the other’s opinions at all.

He looked over to the other after saying that and noticed his shoulders relaxing after hearing what he said.

 

“You’re different, just like him as well,” Renjun muttered happily, a smile resting on his face.

 

Jaemin didn’t reply. He handed the other his green tea and joined him on the couch. To be honest, he was shocked that such a genuine smile could be pulled off by Huang Renjun.

 

“What if one of your friends tells you that he or she is a vampire, what will you do?” Renjun questioned again.

 

“Hm? What does that mean?”

 

“Just...answer my question,” he said hesitantly while sipping on his tea.

 

“I would find it really cool and get to know more about their kind, they are my friends after all. Besides, it’s cool to have a vampire friend you know? Maybe there are other creatures lurking around as well, you will never know!” Jaemin started babbling excitedly, his eyes shone as he spoke. This made Renjun laugh heartily before pushing Jaemin, the other immediately got offended and started a pillow war between them.

 

Renjun knew he was the right person.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t absolutely despise winter, it’s just that it’s too troublesome for him to be bundled up in clothes and he hates how the snow makes his hair wet. His school still has 2 weeks before the official break and he could feel the first snowfall coming soon. He then texted Renjun, asking if he wants to meet up and grab a cup of coffee before school.

JM: Injun! Do you want to grab a coffee before school today? Since we only have afternoon classes. (*´∀｀*)

RJ: Sorry Nana, I’m having a really bad cold today so I can’t attend school.

JM: Oh, do you want me to visit you?

RJ: No it’s fine! I can handle it myself :)

JM: I see, then get well soon okay(＞人＜;) 

RJ: Thank you Nana, I will:D

Jaemin sighed and closed his phone. His other friends have morning classes instead, so he couldn’t really message them about it. 

‘I guess I have to go alone.’ Jaemin thought as he boards on the bus to the campus. Whatever, being alone is nice for him too.

 

Once he entered the shop, the strong aroma of coffee, as well as the warmth of the heater, engulfed him. He removed his scarf and breathed in the deep aroma, sighing in huge relief from the escape of the cold brutal season.

 

“Oh, hello there,” a voice spoke. Jaemin looked up from the ground and immediately knew who it is.

 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

They have rarely exchanged words to each other, although they have mutual friends (Renjun). Jaemin even doubts that he could even count the words they say to each other on his ten fingers. Lee Donghyuck is considered rather popular in school due to his bubbly and sunshine personality. However, the only people he ever hung out with is Mark Lee and Renjun and they are really inseparable. Despite that fact, Donghyuck still remains popular in school and there are rumours spreading around that he has rejected many girls in school, thus he never dated before.

 

He didn’t expect to see him working in his favourite café at all, but it was rather a pleasant surprise.

 

The other smiled at him for acknowledgement and asked for his order.

 

“Can I have a Venti-sized Ice americano, no water only ice and add 6 shots of espresso please,” Jaemin ordered his usual coffee without any expression because he was so used to this routine.

 

Donghyuck looked really puzzled after hearing that and asked: “Are you sure you want to drink that?”

 

“Yeah? I always drink the same thing anyway”

 

“Wow, you’re pretty cool.”

 

“I get that a lot, but thanks.” Jaemin smiled at the compliment.

 

Donghyuck grinned at him before making his order. 

 

“Let’s hang out sometimes okay? Renjun didn’t introduce me to you properly and I really want to know you.” He pouted as he handed Jaemin his coffee, who was surprised that the Lee Donghyuck invited him to hang out.

 

“Sure! I don’t mind at all.”

 

“Really? Hell yeah!” He pumps his fist to the air, Jaemin then understood why people like him so much.

 

Jaemin smiles before taking his coffee, waving goodbye to the other before leaving.

 

 

Renjun blows his nose for the umpteenth time, tissues all scattered around him as he wrapped himself in giant bundles of blankets. The cold penetrated through his body, leaving him weak and vulnerable.

 

His friend, Mark, sat beside him drinking his hot cocoa and sighed. “You should have expected this and bought your medications before today, how careless are you?”

 

“It’s not my faul-” He sneezes,”-t that I have to suffer from colds, I didn’t expect winter to come this early.”

 

“Vampires must have it bad.” Mark laughed at his friend’s miserable condition as he supported him to sit up on his bed. Renjun coughed miserably before groaning.

 

“Well, you are one too, why aren’t you suffering like me?” Renjun grimaced.

 

“I’m already bonded with Donghyuck, so I won’t get any illnesses like you. Besides, I’m only a half vampire, what do you expect?”

 

Renjun groaned as he sneezed again, the other felt sorry for his friend’s pathetic state and patted his back. “You’ll be fine, just hang on for a few weeks before hyuck’s cousin brings his mother’s medicine over.”

 

“Dude, there are only two weeks left before the break and you expect me to skip like the whole thing? I can’t protect my education like this.”

 

“Then do you want to go outside and die?”

 

“Urgh fine.” He then realised that his phone is buzzing from messages but he can’t really move around much.

 

“Mark-ah”

 

“I’m your hyung.”

 

“Fine, Mark-hyung”

 

“What?”

 

“Help me get my phone please.”

 

“What the hell, I’m already stuck here taking care of you and now you want me to be your slave?”

 

“Please hyung~” Renjun pouted, causing Mark to shiver and toss him the phone.

 

“Thanks hyung!” Renjun grinned and looked at the messages Jaemin sent. His heart grew warmer (is this even possible? Renjun wondered) when he saw those messages. Ever since the night at the ball, Renjun really feels a huge need to protect Jaemin against all evil. He has no idea why, but the look on Jaemin’s crying face made his heart soften, which is a new feeling to Renjun.

 

Whenever he hangs out with Jaemin, he gets that feeling a lot.

 

And it feels nice.

 

After all, Jaemin and he have a fated bond.

 

Now he’s really upset since he made his friend worried about him. Due to those emotions, his migraine got a lot worse and he has to lay back down in bed

 

Urgh, I wish the medicine will deliver soon, he thought. His hand massaged his own head so that the migraine won’t get any worse, but it didn’t help at all. He sighs at his phone one last time.

 

I miss you.

~~

To say that Jaemin is worried is a huge understatement.

 

His crus-friend hasn’t been coming to school for many days and he has been ignoring his messages recently. Jaemin has been thinking about little scenarios of what could have possibly happened to his friend and has been really troubled. 

 

His friends looked concerned about him and tried to help.

 

Keyword  _ tried _ .

 

“What if he got attacked by a bear or something and his phone got destroyed on the way?” Jisung suggested.

 

“Hey! Don’t add to Jaemin hyung’s worries! Maybe he has family matters?”

 

“No but it’s possible, right? I heard news about bears recently. Wait.. what if he got bitten by a vampire?” Jeno suggested.

 

“Vampires won’t kill humans even after drinking their blood, Jeno hyung,” Chenle said, munching on his fries.

 

“But some vampires might get hungry and drain the human of their blood!”

 

“Geez You’re great help Jisung,” Chenle rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m just saying what if okay?”

 

“Don’t worry too much okay? I hope he’s fine, Jisung and Jeno hyung are just speaking nonsense don’t mind him.” Chenle smiles at Jaemin.

 

“I hope so Chenle, I hope so too.”

 

“Maybe you can ask his friends? I’ve seen Lee Donghyuck around the campus these days. Maybe you can find him? He will be working at the café today after school.” Jisung suggests. 

 

_ That’s right, the café! _ Jaemin suddenly remembers.

 

He decides to visit the café after school. 

 

\- 

“It’s you again!” Donghyuck exclaims as Jaemin entered the café. 

 

“What a coincidence, you don’t usually work when I come in here so I thought you left!”Jaemin grinned at the other as he walks to the counter.

 

“Do you want me away? We’ve only known each other for a short time! How could you?!”

 

“Damn if I knew you are this dramatic we could have become great friends.”

 

“Do you want the usual?”

 

“I only came here once when you are working and you already have my order memorised? I’m touched. Anyways we need to talk.”

 

“Well yours is the most memorable since I couldn’t believe someone would drink that poison drink” Donghyuck shudders before saying,

 

 

“So what brings you here? If it wasn’t for the coffee?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe my friend suggested the first part so I would like to thank her a lot!!


	3. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin wants to find him.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back after 2 months oof. This chapter isn't as long but hope you guys still enjoy!  
> 

Renjun used to be alone. When he was a child, Renjun always isolates himself away from the other kids. Instead of playing soccer or tag with the other children, he chose to sit at a corner and read his books. He has read almost all the children books in the library due to this habit. The other kids do not bother with him as Renjun emits an intimidating aura, making the other kids afraid of him.

 

But in reality, Renjun is just a really shy baby vampire who takes in solitude from reading those storybooks and drawing. He has no idea how to communicate with other kids as no one at his family taught him anything. Whenever he tries to start a conversation, the kids wouldn’t bother at all. Renjun has no idea how to talk to people properly, so he kept quiet. He reads and reads and reads, the storybooks absorbed him in and he likes the satisfaction of reading many books a day. It makes him feel really accomplished.

 

That doesn’t make him feel less lonely though, and his fierce facade didn’t stop other people from disturbing him.

 

Once, there was a boy much bigger than his size who dared to bother him. He brought two of his friends, who are large as compared to Renjun, and they all walked up to the small vampire together. Other kids were looking at them with fear and curiosity, wondering what will happen between the two.

 

Renjun was reading his book before noticing the commotion. He looked up just to see three boys glaring at him. He sighed exasperatedly as if this has happened countless times.

 

“What do you all want?” He spoke with no tinge of fear in his voice, face expressionless as ever.

 

“You don’t belong here! You are too quiet and creepy unlike other kids in this class. No one likes you. That’s why you have no friends loser!” The bully smirked as he says, the other two nodding their heads to agree, repeating the word “loser” as they pushed Renjun back till he hits the wall.

 

Renjun didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel the need to cry, he didn’t feel the need to be angry and just punch their faces into the wall (he doubt that he could actually do that in the first place) He just stared at them, and he stared deeply. He could see that his stare is slowly affecting them, he could see that they got frustrated and scared at his quiet behaviour. Renjun slowly rises up from his position and walked towards them.

 

“W-What?” The leader tried to be intimidating, yet he felt cornered and trapped into the stare. Renjun walked till he is just centimetres away from them, before whispering.

 

“So what if I’m a loser? You could have lived with all that attention you have. You could have lived with all your friends and not bother me since I am a loser.” Renjun air-quoted that word as a smirk starts to travel up his face. Renjun glanced between the boys before speaking.

 

“Are you scared? Why is such a big boy scared of me? Please get lost before I tell the teachers about this.” Renjun smiled at the three, who fell back because of Renjun’s words. Renjun scoffed before going back to the corner and continued reading. The other kids looked at him in both awe and fear, and that’s how his bad reputation eventually started.

 

Those rumours stuck with him throughout his whole elementary and middle school life, making him friendless. But Renjun prefers it this way since no one will ever be fake to him like in those books.

  
However, he is still lonely. Whenever he looked at friends laughing together and having fun, Renjun can’t help but feel jealous. “Shut it Renjun, you’re better off alone.” He managed to convince himself as he walked to his next class, the hole in his heart grew even deeper.

 

As he continued to walk, he could hear tiny whispers everywhere.

 

_“Isn’t that the monster Huang Renjun? Didn’t expect him to be so tiny.”_

 

_“Be careful! I’ve heard that he has kicked many people’s balls just because they called him short!”_

 

_“Someone told me he killed someone before, how is he in our school?”_

 

_“He’s so creepy, always quiet and all that.”_

 

_“No wonder he has no friends!”_

 

_“Who would want to be friends with that?”_

 

_“Hah, what a loser.”_

 

Renjun really wants to punch all of them, but that would tarnish his reputation even further. He continued walking, laughing internally at the rumours.

 

Huang Renjun is always alone no matter what. Nobody ever wants to approach the silent boy, neither does he take any initiative.

 

His only friend ever is Donghyuck, as their families know each other well. Donghyuck’s family treated him more like a family than his own family did, and he is really grateful for that fact. Donghyuck’s mother always read Renjun stories and explain everything he doesn’t understand as kind as what an actual mother would be like, not like his own family who just neglects his own existence. They have always been cold and distant, all separated and do not wish to see each other. Although they do occasionally meet up, it’s mostly for business. The first time Renjun ever experienced love was from Donghyuck’s loving parents.

 

“Listen, Renjun. If you ever find someone that makes you feel warm and cosy all inside, that person is the one, your mate.” Mark’s mother said as she was explaining her love story to Renjun.  


“Really? What’s a mate?” Renjun innocently looked at her, causing Mark’s mother to coo at him.  


“A mate is someone that keeps your cold away, it’s the only cure for our curse. Although medicine helps us to tone it down, a mate can seal your curse away.”  


“That’s so cool! I wish I can get a mate too!”  


“Don’t worry, you will.” Mark’s mother laughed as she pinches his cheek.  


"Is that how you met uncle lee?" Renjun curiously asked.  


Mark's mother immediately blushed before chuckling, nuzzling her nose on Renjun's making him giggle.  


"Maybe."

 

Renjun wants to get out of his life so badly, he wants to meet his mate and live as happily as donghyuck’s parents did.

 

And well, he did accomplish the first part of his wish.

 

It was in the first year of high school, Renjun went to a school as far as possible so that he could avoid all those who attended his school, not wanting rumours to start at all.

 

“Urgh I really hope that none of those people will be in this school, it’s going to be so troublesome.”Renjun thought, every worry going through his mind as he sits at the cafeteria waiting for Donghyuck and his boyfriend.

 

His head hurts from all that mindless worrying.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Renjun looked up and saw a boy with light brown hair smiling at him.

 

His face went red and he started to panic. What’s wrong with me? Why does my heart feel so fuzzy? Why is it so hot here?

 

“Do you need help? You looked really troubled?” The angel said, giving him a smile.

 

“O-Oh it’s nothing I’m just nervous haha.” Renjun tries to smile back. Yet his smile is nothing compared to the other. The other is literally a bright gorgeous angel, his smile is so bright that Renjun could literally be blinded by them.

 

“I see, don’t worry! Today’s my first day too! Here, have a sweet, don’t be too stressed okay?” The other said before passing him the sweet.

 

“T-Tha-“

 

“Jaemin! Where are you?” A voice shouted across, voice laced with worry.

 

“Oh that’s my mom, I got to go, see you okay?”

 

He then left.

 

Renjun didn’t realise how flushed his cheeks is until Donghyuck arrived and asked if winter came early for him, causing him to get a smack on the back jokingly.

 

“My mate, I’ve found him.” Renjun thought as he followed Donghyuck to his first class.

* * *

 

 

Jaemin waits for Donghyuck’s shift to end (which is like in 10 more minutes) before he could talk to him. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed as he feels the caffeine slowly seeping in his mind.

  
The moment he talks about Renjun, the other’s expression fell for a slight moment before he asked him to wait for him till his shift ends. Jaemin then sips on his second hell’s order (quoted by Lee Donghyuck himself) again and scrolls through his social media while waiting for the other.

  
  
“Hello! Sorry for making you wait!”

  
  
Donghyuck immediately rushed in front of his table and took a seat. His clothes changed to normal winter sweaters, his face flushed and hair sticking out. Jaemin could clearly tell that Donghyuck did try his best to be as fast as possible, which is really cute to Jaemin.

  
  
Jaemin smiled at him before asking, “Why did you ask me to wait when you can just tell me on the spot?”

  
  
He noticed the other became flustered for a few seconds before regaining his cool. “W-Well I don’t want to make the other customers wait for us so I asked you to wait. Oh wait am I bothering you or something?”

 

  
“Nope, I’m just curious haha.”

  
  
“I see.”

  
  
Awkwardness filled the room. It’s really hella awkward, why are we like this. Jaemin thought as he fidgeted.

  
  
“So.. about Renjun.”

 

  
  
Jaemin immediately perked up at the name, causing the other to slightly giggle.  
  
“You really treat him as your friend huh.” Jaemin slowly nodded. “Well so does he.”

  
  
Donghyuck paused for a moment, staring into Jaemin’s eyes.

  
  
“But are you ready to face the truth yourself?”

  
  
“Huh?”

  
  
“Well... Renjun and Markie will most likely smack my ass if I ever tell you without Renjun telling you the truth himself. But if you really want a straightforward answer, he is down in serious disease and needs your help.” Donghyuck said with a straight face. Jaemin then grew worried at his words, ignoring the rest of the sentence after hearing that his best friend, his crush has a disease.

  
  
“Wait what? Is he okay? What kind of disease? Will he die? Oh my gosh, I don’t want him to die” Jaemin panicked.

  
  
“Calm down Calm down!” Donghyuck chuckled at Jaemin’s reaction. “It’s nothing big, but you should go and visit him yourself.”

  
  
Jaemin sighed before saying, “What’s his address? Please take me to his house so that I know he is okay.”

  
  
Donghyuck smiled, “With pleasure, wait for me I'll go take my belongings and send you there by my car.”

  
  
"You have a car?"

  
  
"Technically, my boyfriend's."

 

"Oh."

  
As he went to retrieve his bag, Donghyuck sent a text to his boyfriend.

  
  
DH: Mission accomplished >3<

  
  
Not long after, he got back a message from Mark.  
  
M: Good job babe, knew you could do it!  
  
DH: wasn’t expecting him to come over that early, but I pulled through!  
  
M: You did great ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ I’ll give you a reward later.  
  
DH: What kind of reward( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
M: you’ll see ;)

  
  
Donghyuck closed his phone as his heart thumped, excited for later.

  
  
“I’m sorry for taking my time, let’s go!” He smiled as he walked out.


	4. truth (WHOLE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't proofread at all but I'll edit this soon hehe

"We've reached," Donghyuck said after arriving at a rather normal looking house. Jaemin isn't really expecting much- okay he did expect some ancient building or anything extraordinary since it's Renjun after all. Jaemin glanced around their surroundings. The house is kinda big, but there are only a few other houses surrounding it.

 

In other words, despite the house looking normal, it is pretty secluded near a forest, which brings slight chills to Jaemin's spine.

 

Nevertheless, he walked out of the car and glanced at the house before turning back to Donghyuck.

 

"Are you sure you won't be coming with me? Do you trust me that much with your best friend despite the fact that the two of us aren't close at all?" Jaemin asked warily.

 

"It's not really me, it's Renjun who trusts you, so don't break that. And yes Jaemin you have to go alone, I need to handle some 'emergencies' at home. Oh and the keys are under the red rug at the doorstep, have fun!" Donghyuck gave him a grin with his teeth poking out a little before sliding up the window pane and left, leaving Jaemin all alone in front of the house.

 

"Okay, here goes nothing." He stood in front of the house and opened the unlocked gates of the house.

 

The gates are slightly rusty, but it tells Jaemin that Renjun has been living here for rather long. He walked through the snow and knocked a few times before opening the door using the key under the little red rug.

 

The place felt warm, fairy lights adorned the place with beautiful warm yellow lighting. There are pictures of Renjun and his friend Mark all over the place beautifully framed. There are also pieces of art on the walls signed by Renjun himself. Jaemin admired all of Renjun's drawings. Some of them the older has personally shown him before. He smiled and walked up the stairs looking at pictures and artworks.

 

The only strange thing is that there aren't pictures of Renjun's family at all, not that Jaemin has ever met them before.

 

He then saw a door that is encarved in Renjun's handwriting that stated " _My room_ " as he arrived at the top of the stairs and figured that it is his room.

 

He knocked on the door three times.

 

* * *

 

"Mark!" Donghyuck exclaimed as he got out of the car and ran to his boyfriend. Mark grinned as he was picked up by his pure breed vampire boyfriend. The younger has larger strength than him despite his short stature, so he relentlessly got picked up. The younger rubbed his face into Mark's sweater like a puppy and smiled up to his lover.

 

"I missed you so much," he whined before putting Mark down.

 

"It has only been 3 days babe," Mark laughed at his boyfriend's cheesiness.

 

"3 days is enough to keep me yearning for you," he pouted

 

"You're such a dork."

 

"Dorks are meant to be together don't you think?"

 

"Maybe that's why we're fated mates."

 

"I love you." Donghyuck kissed Mark's pale soft lips after saying, an explosion of warmth happened at this contact

 

"I love you too." Mark smiled after letting go, leaning in for a deeper kiss this time.

 

The two smiled at each other before getting into the car, going to their safe haven which is home.

 

* * *

 

"Fucking fever." Renjun groaned as he drowsily ate some painkillers Mark gave him before slumping down onto his bed. The covers did nothing to warm himself up, his skin is paler than usual and he really felt his life force seeping out of his body.

 

 _Why is this worse this time round? I've never had a fever for so long and my winter sickness is never this bad? Is it because I'm getting older? Haha, what a joke._  He mentally thought to himself as he sighs.

 

He wished he was here, but Renjun is too scared to even tell his best friend (and crush) about it.

 

Last time when he heard Jaemin's answer, he was so happy and elated that Jaemin accepts his kind. But will Jaemin accept to be his mate despite the fact that they are fated? Renjun is frightened to take the risk. He is scared that his friend, the only human friend who is willing to be friends with him eventually leave him because of this.

 

And yet, he is so in love with Jaemin, he will most likely not take the risk at all.

 

Just then, his train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at his door.

 

"Injun?"

 

His eyes widened and the fog in his head cleared.

 

_What is Jaemin doing here?_

 

* * *

“Injun?”

Renjun has never felt so dumb in his life.

In order to avoid his cru- best human friend, he chose to hide under his bed frantically. Just by hearing the younger call his name made him feel warm for a while before the cold seeps in again. He never expected Jaemin to visit him at all, yet this gesture made him feel a little jelly-like inside.

To put into simple words, Huang Renjun is deadly whipped for his fated mate.

He has never felt that badly to touch someone before, he wishes to caress Jaemin’s golden skin, wishes Jaemin to accept him so that they could be better. And yet this could all shatter so badly. Renjun doesn’t want to lose his mate, his best friend, his unrequited love. So he hides away, not wanting to see the younger in case he couldn’t control his own self, Jaemin’s enticing smell is just so powerful.

“Injun?” Jaemin asks again. It may be just his name, but it still brought him a euphoric moment. He instantly slapped himself to bring him back to reality.

His fated mate is literally at the other side of his door and he had to suppress himself from jumping his mate.

Renjun felt a dying thirst, his head foggy from everything.

“Injun-ah I’m coming in,” Jaemin announced, his heart is pounding so hard he felt that he will faint from it.

_Goddamn it calm yourself down Na Jaemin!_

The door creaked as he opened the door, his heart almost stopped when he saw the scene. Renjun was lying on the floor, face red and chest heaving heavily. Jaemin immediately rushed to pick Renjun up from the floor, but his weight suddenly felt so heavy that Jaemin fell onto the floor, with Renjun on top of him.

“S-Since when are you so- ugh heavy?” Jaemin struggled to sit up and leaned on the wall for support. He then noticed the other is panting so heavily on him, face red and clouded. Renjun glanced up and Jaemin flinched.

The colour in his eyes matched his face.

Red.

* * *

  
  


Donghyuck hummed a song as he drove them to their current house, feeling contented. They haven’t spoken any single word during the whole trip and yet there isn’t any sign of awkwardness between them, clearly too comfortable with each other.

He snuck a glance at the older, smiling at his lover before focusing on the road.

“Hey, do you think Jaemin will be okay?” his lover suddenly asked as he fiddled with his fingers. Donghyuck had to control himself from pulling from the road just to kiss his adorable boyfriend.

“Hm? Why do you ask?” Donghyuck continued driving, moving his left hand to rest on Mark’s leg.

“Well, Renjun hasn’t eaten much in days after all,” Mark said nonchalantly, intertwining his hand with his boyfriend’s.

“Do you think he will attack him out of impulse?”

He shrugged,

“Who knows?”

  


* * *

  


A whiff of his scent is enough to keep him going insane, yet it seemed like a drug to Renjun, a huge addiction. He couldn’t stop smelling Jaemin’s neck, every whiff made him feel so warm, he felt like he is being embraced. Jaemin found the action ticklish, but he just relented and let his best friend do whatever he wants for now. “At least he is okay,” Jaemin thought. He slumped against the bed frame and sighed.

This made Renjun stop whatever he is doing, he seemed to have found his sense and stopped holding Jaemin. Renjun still continued lying down on Jaemin, sliding down till his head met Jaemin’s broad chest. Jaemin could see his ears turning red and giggled, patting Renjun’s head because he is just too cute.

“Did you found out?” Renjun finally spoke after a while, Jaemin rests his hand on Renjun’s head, making him look up. His expression is literally an open book, Jaemin thought. Renjun looked ashamed, but with a small tinge of hope. His eyes are still crimson red, but Jaemin found them beautiful.

“About what?” Jaemin asked, clearly knowing the answer but he wants Renjun to tell it to him himself.

“I’m a vampire,” he mumbles, “I know you probably feel disgusted having a vampire as your friend and your words might be just a lie that day so let me say something first before you throw me outside to die.”

He held both of Jaemin’s shoulders tightly and placed their foreheads together, Jaemin wanted to flinch at the coldness of Renjun’s head but kept it still. Well, he did want to argue with the other, saying things like “Bitch I love you no matter what!” or something else but he chose to keep quiet, wanting to hear what Renjun has to say first.

Renjun took a huge breath, before leaning in.

_“I love you, my dear fated mate.”_

Their mouths meet for a split second before Renjun releases Jaemin away. Funny how that one slight second can bring Jaemin a burst of euphoria, he touched his lips softly, eyes widening as he is unable to process that moment. A moment later, he felt the heat starting to travel up his face, his heart thumps so loudly that he is afraid that the other could hear his quickening heartbeat.

“So, do you hate me now?” the other whispered softly, so softly with little support without them. Jaemin’s eyes crinkled into happiness and held the other tightly into another kiss. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, just like the first time he has officially talked to Renjun. But this is different. That time, Jaemin was depressed and unhappy.

Now, he felt happy because his crush liked him back. The three words rang around his head and he felt so thankful about it, he couldn’t believe it at all but it felt so real.

Renjun was shocked at first, but regained his composure and held Jaemin during that kiss that felt forever. They both stopped the kiss to breathe, staring into each other’s eyes with fondness and pure happiness.

“I’ll take this answer as a no then,” Renjun gave that one genuine smile again.

“You know Renjun, I’ve loved you since we first met each other at the prom, no wait even before that,” Jaemin laughed, getting embarrassed at his own cheesiness, “I don’t mind if you are a vampire, that doesn’t really change anything at all, at least my feelings for you didn’t change.” They both sat on the bed and Renjun lied down on Jaemin’s lap, still sick but he doesn’t care because he is happy right now.

“How did the shy and weird Na Jaemin become so cheesy? I’ve never knew you had this side in you.”

“Maybe that confession of yours gave me confidence? Who knows?” Jaemin caressed Renjun’s hair with a soft touch which made Renjun sigh in happiness.

“You still seem sick, do you need to rest?”

“No, I need you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i tried at the romance part.  
> FORGIVE ME  
> The "Not an update" chapter will be deleted once I have edited everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my best friend who really loves vampires (and orange marmalade)!! The story is not based on Orange marmalade so take note as well.
> 
> Most of the street names and other stuff are created by her XD
> 
> I also know that this might not contain a lot of fluff but I hope you will still enjoy!


End file.
